What really happened
by dark princess of cards
Summary: Okay this is the anwser to that always asked question what happened when Mairi Trunks went back to his time line well this is my version
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
Hi people it's me Princess with a little note for Y'all The creator of DBZ and DB was a very talented man (unlike the guy who made DBGT) but as far As I'm concerned he made a few errors first off I don't think he should have made Goku die in the Cell saga second is more off a question what the hell happened to Mairi Trunks? Huh? Is it just me or is sending a boy from a really crappy future back in time to prevent all the bad stuff from happening and then making him disappear forever with out any follow up a little far fetched? But then I realized something if ya look at the theories of time travel when traveling to the future you have to cross into a dimension where the future to you is the past to them but when travailing to the past as Mairi Trunks did you DO NOT have to cross dimensions there for when Trunks changed the past he ultimately changed his present time as well so there is a whole other story that goes with Miari Trunks that we simply don't know about well I'm gonna fix that this story is what ACTUALLY happened in my book with a few minor changes mainly age wise and I add a few people in my story Trunks is only 9 when he comes to the past for the first time the next time he is 12 this is set a few minutes after he returns from the second trip oh and those new people are Son Gozen Trevor Briefs and Son Griffin ( come one guess) so read and enjoy I love getting both flames and comments I should have chapter 1 up tommorow till then  
  
Princess 


	2. Ch 1 the return and the history

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
Trunks looked around at his "home" it was built of ruble and debris he looked around his room it only had three walls a desk was supported by a concrete block on the desk there was a picture of his dad his brother and his mom the day before his dad and brother died 8 months before he was born before anyone knew he would be born he had gotten to know both Vegeta and Trevor (His brother) when he traveled to the past though Trevor had only been 3 at the time only 3 when he died in this time far to young to be ready to die but then was one ever ready he looked more at his brother he looked a lot like their dad same black eyes and hair only there was a single streak of aqua toward the front he looked at another picture it was the same day it had every one even the camera shy Gozen Gohan's little brother he was the same age as Trevor and looked like Goku with different hair it was straight not spiky Trunks stood as he heard his mom call him for dinner he carefully picked his way through the ruble and over to a table also held by concrete blocks every one was waiting Gohan Videl and Bulma they had found Gohan living with his new mate Videl he had some permanent injuries he was blind in his right eye and could only see blurs with the left he was confined to either chair or his floating wheel chair seeing as his legs where paralyzed his mate Videl had definitely once been beautiful but several scratches to the face had marred her and yet she was still truly lovely inside she had a limp which was very difficult for her now that she was 8 months pregnant he looked at his mother her face was bone thin malnutrition had left her open to viruses one had caused unfixable lung damage she wheezed as she spoke a large scar ran across her left cheek the effects of the fights with cell had been awful not that he was much better his left arm was paralyzed either hanging limply or in a sling a scar ran from his chin up deforming his nose and lips another curved right under his eye they where all thin well except for Videl but only he stomach was big her face was thin and pale like the rest of them he sighed and dug into the food cold peas and bread with warm water as they finished their food something strange happened the humane race's ki began to grow till it was normal including Goku and the others Gohan almost choked on his peas Trunks stood Gohan maneuvered his chain toward the door followed by Videl and Bulma finally Trunks whose final thoughts where "will they like me?"  
Vegeta looked around at his surrondings  
  
"Where in the name of Hell are we?"  
  
This place was a literal war zone nothing remained some people like them where appearing out of no where while other people who had already been here looked like walking corpses the supreme kai glanced at him and awnsered  
  
"Earth"  
  
Goku looked taken back  
  
"T.Thats not possible earth is a thriving planet this one is..  
  
The kai spoke  
  
"Dead? Well sorry this is earth after 9 yeas of Hell and bloodshed"  
  
Piccolo blinked and spoke  
  
"The Dragon Balls"  
  
Kai smirked and waved his hand all 7 dragon balls appeared Goky called the dragon he wished that earth would be returned to normal and it's inhabitents healthy and alive after the wishes where made Goku instant transmissioned them to CC as they arrived they where greeted by the sights of a Goku clone Bulma a pregnant women and a lavender haired boy 


	3. Father meets son boy meets brother

Trunks stared at the group of people his mother ran up and hugged two of the men his father looked almost the same as in the picture but his brother was older Gohan walked forward and stood face to face with Goku  
  
Goku- Gohan? Is that you?  
  
Gohan-Hey dad of course it's me who else  
  
Chichi Gohan Goku and Gozen all hugged each other every one was talking and smiling from the side Trunks looked up and Videl who smiled at him trunks suddenly felt nervous and jumped up into the oak tree hiding among the leaves Gohan turned to Videl and grinned  
  
Gohan- Mum Dad I'd like you to meet my wife Videl  
  
Chichi shrieked and ran forward to meet Videl after another round of introduction Bulma gasped  
  
Bulma- wheres Trunks?!  
  
Videl- Bulma um  
  
She pointed up the tree Bulma sighed Bulma- Trunks please come down?  
  
Dr. Briefs- Darling did you get a cat  
  
Mrs. Briefs- oh here kitty kitty  
  
Bulma- mom Trunks is NOT a cat!!  
  
Gohan- Trunks come on buddy come down  
  
Trunks- no  
  
Videl-come on don't you want to meet everyone?  
  
Trunks- no  
  
Bulma-Trunks? Please for me  
  
Trunks- they won't like me  
  
Dr. Briefs- Oh I get it you adopted a child well isn't that cute  
  
Vegeta- YOU WHAT??? I asure you women that child's parents are most likely alive now so send him home!!!  
  
Trunks- See he doesn't like me  
  
(no one can see trunks)  
  
Bulma- Damn it Vegeta your not helping at all TRUNKS come down here right now and meet your father your NOW!!!  
  
Vegeta-WHAT?! No human brat will be my son!  
  
Trevor-Yeah mum that's a bit much  
  
Bulma- HE ISN'T ADOPTED!!!! AND TRUNKS GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!  
  
After a moment of rustling leaves Tunks jumped out of the tree he kept his head low while every one except Gohan, Videl and Bulma stared at him in shock after a moment Mrs. Briefs ran forward and pulled the boy into a bone crunching hug  
  
Mrs.B- Oh yay now I have two grandsons!  
  
Goku- oh hey Vegeta isn't that cool you have two sons hey where are you going  
  
Vegeta walked off followed by Trevor they entered the gravity room and shut the door trunks looked at the room for a moment Before running inside and slamming the door to his room Bulma glared at the room and growled every one backed off no one had ever seen he that mad  
  
Bulma- Gohan you and the others go inside  
  
They all ran inside she walked up to the door  
  
Inside GR  
  
Vegeta slammed his head against the wall Trevor watched his father beat on himself  
  
Trevor- Dad come on why don't you just go talk to him  
  
Bulma -that's what I'd like to know  
  
Vegeta looked up at his mate a sighed  
  
Vegeta- let me guess I'm an asshole right?  
  
Bulma- it crossed my mind Vegeta he may have been born after you died but he's still your son  
  
Vegeta- Onna I failed my family once I got not only myself but Trevor killed as well I refuse to put him on the line and fail him to  
  
Bulma- Oh Vegeta you never failed us at all and all the bad guys are gone besides Trunks adores you even when he was a toddler he used to say he'd grow up to be just like his dad the greatest man to ever live The only time you ever hurt him was when you would't talk to him please come meet your other son  
  
Trevor- Yeah lets go meet him dad  
  
Vegeta- .. fine lets go  
  
Vegeta carried Bulma as they flew up to Trunks window he opened it and went inside followed by Trevor Trunks had fallen asleep there where still tears in his eyes  
  
Bulma- Trunks suger wake up we need to talk  
  
Trunks slowly opened his eyes which as Vegeta noticed where dark blue he looked at Vegeta and Trvvoe with big bright wide eyes something inside Vegeta melted as he stared at the blue eyed lavender haired boy the he did something her would do only in the presence of his family her opened his arms trunks ran to his dad and hugged him Vegeta sat on the bed Bulma and Trevor with him together the family sat and talked for hours  
  
Later that night  
  
The house was finally quiet everyone had gone home Bulma and vrgrta sat in the living room looking at pictures of Trunks to see all he had missed  
  
Vegeta- he's an amazing boy they both are  
  
Bulma- mhmm Vegtea I love you  
  
Vegeta- I love you to Bulma  
Next time  
  
Goten Pan Bra and many others arrive 


	4. Muahah the big suprise

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
A note to my readers I got a complaint about my punctuation I'm really sorry I have ADHD and when I focus on something in this case writing details like punctuation don't come to mind in other words I really can't multi task at all now about Vegeta .yes I messed up his attitude and all he'll be back to normal now  
King Kia watched the Z warriors as they had a barbecue from Baba's crystal ball  
King- Baba is it a good idea to send them to earth I mean we'll disturb the newfound peace!  
Baba- hmm so you want to keep them?  
King-.  
  
Baba- I didn't think so besides I'm the one who Prophesies here trust me we send them to earth in 3 days  
On Earth the next day  
Gohan smiled as the doctor handed him his first child ( not if I have anything to say) a little boy they had called Griffin (don't worry Pan is in this story) The boy had messy black spikes and indigo eyes and a furry black tail..TAIL? Gohan did a double take That had not been there a moment ago that would explain why the baby was screaming but why had his tail grown in AFTER he was born  
Gohan got his answer five seconds later as her head and felt a furry black tail rip right through his orange pants he glanced around he and his sleeping mate where alone in this room with their son he gave a sigh of relief and put the now sleeping baby into a baby bed and grabbed his own tail glaring at it  
  
Gohan- why the hell did you grow back?!  
Not far away Trevor, Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, and Gozen where training in the yard of capsule Corp Trunks suddenly froze about to punch his older brother and fell back on the ground his scream drowned out the rip of cloth as a lavender furred tail sprouted from his lower back because he never had one it hurt when it grew in Trevor blinked then he to froze his own tail grew followed by Gozen Goku and Vegeta who smirked  
  
Vegeta-much better  
Goku-but Vegtea the full moon  
  
Vegeta- if I am correct we should no longer have that problem now that we are super saiyans  
Goku- oh okay  
The next day on king kia's planet  
Baba watched the children play their where 7 of them first was Ubuu then Marron, Goten, Pan, Bra, Sachi, and Briana she glanced at the oldest of the demi saiyans Goten as always had a watchful eye on his sister niece and friends she sighed he was 8 and a carbon copy of Goku next in line was Brandi she was 5 with long lavender hair and black eyes that sparkled next came Goten's sister Sachi who was 5 who looked like a younger version of her mother then Bra who was 3 also looked like miniature version of her own mother and then Pan who was also 3 looked like her mother only she had black eyes as spiky hair she looked to the humans well kind of Marron who was 7 looked just like 18 with her blonde hair and blue eyes Ubuu was 8 a gangly Indian boy with spiky black hair She sighed and floated to them  
Goten- Sachi be careful of you'll fall  
Sachi walked from rock to rock worrying her over protective brother  
Baba- children listen up  
  
They all turned to look at her  
Baba- as you know you are all second chance souls who where not born because of the battles on earth you have lived your entire lives here or with me but the time has come for you to go to your families  
  
Brandi- do I get to meet my daddy?  
Baba- yes you will all of you will we have to go now say goodbye to King Kia  
  
After hugs and good-byes the children grouped around Baba Goten pulled Pan onto his back and took the Sachi's hand Ubuu pulled Bra onto his back and Marron took Brandi' s hand they flew into the air and vanished 


End file.
